


Vegas Can Wait

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [184]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/16/18: “jam, suitcase, rough”Trying out telling a story via dialogue only, so there are no dialogue tags in this drabble. But I'll offer a clue: Stiles, Derek, the Sheriff and Melissa are about to leave on a road trip to Las Vegas. But there's a delay...





	Vegas Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/16/18: “jam, suitcase, rough”
> 
> Trying out telling a story via dialogue only, so there are no dialogue tags in this drabble. But I'll offer a clue: Stiles, Derek, the Sheriff and Melissa are about to leave on a road trip to Las Vegas. But there's a delay...

“You jam another thing in there, it’s going to explode.”

“But I don’t wanna carry two suitcases. You know I like at least one hand free.”

“Mmm,  _ do _ I…”

“Hey, no time for amorousness! Dad and Mel will be here any minute. Now help me close this thing.”

“Stiles, I can carry two suitcases -  _ all  _ the suitcases,  _ and _ you.”

“You just might have to prove that now, big guy.”

……….

“John, should I beep the horn again?”

“I don’t think a third time will make any difference.”

“What on earth could be taking them so long?”

“I have a rough idea.”


End file.
